


My Dearest

by blackfeathersx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Confessions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort mostly comfort, Mutual Pining, Post-War, each chapter tagged accordingly, happy endings, later chapters will contain angst, later chapters will contain sexual content, other characters interact but are not the focus, progressing a relationship, time of early peace, understanding love/romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfeathersx/pseuds/blackfeathersx
Summary: The war is over, times are much more peaceful but the Adrestian Empire still has challenges ahead.Edelgard has waited to give Hubert her response to his confession for a while - trying to understand his love for her as well as her own understanding of it. Their duties are still present and any upcoming battles must be focused on, but the two have found deep passion for eachother that they wish to fulfill as they work to bring a brighter dawn to the land and its people.(Story starts after the war in the main story of the game, after Hubert's confession, but before TWSITD are defeated.)(Both POV's, mixed in each chapter.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I want to say right from the beginning that I am not a professional or even a hobbyist writer. I'm more focused as a visual artist and a college student, but I have written a few fan fiction stories before. English also isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader/writer.  
> That said, I truly hope this story is enjoyable and interesting to read. I imagine and work through scenarios in my head for days and weeks before I publish anything.  
> (Also I want to add I'm not going to be very specific with the names of canon places and detailed stuff, I forget things easily but I try my best. The focus is supposed to be more on interactions and relationship building.)  
> Any feedback is very appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> First chapter tags:  
> Confession/post-confession, concept of love and dynamics, hurt/comfort with lots of comfort, fluff.
> 
> Content warnings:  
> Scars and minor mentions of their past (specifically Edelgard's).
> 
> The characters' behaviors/interactions I've thought of a lot and I'm hopefully sticking to canon possibilities - but it could be seen as a bit OOC.

The sky had turned into warm shades of orange, darker purples following it as it forecasted early stars. The bright sun, with a subtle warm hue around it, was beginning to hide behind the clouds as it descended into the horizon. Mountains, fields, forests and buildings contrasting with their deep shadows, a soft breeze dancing over the land – it truly felt serene in its beauty.  
Rarely any sunset in the last few years has been like this, atleast so it seemed to the incredibly busy and war torn Empire. Nights had felt uneasy, days full of planning and battles, evenings for the resting before another dawn arrived to signal another fight to come.  
Of course not every month had past like this, and yet it felt like it had, the moments of peace and fun were short lived, and short remembered when bloody battles covered in fires and screams had overshadowed them. The bright flames scorching falling buildings and fields of endless bodies, the distant cries of panicked horses, the coughs, screams and sobs of duels both barely won and lost. Sounds of spell casts ringing across the air, the strings of bows exhausted from their arrows, heavy armor rattling and smashing into eachother, weaponry of all varied steel striking, sliding and breaking. It had painted itself in rusts in gray, blinding lights and splattered red – a horrible yet necessary mess of a painting, moreso a destruction of itself.

It was all over though, for a while now. The war had ended and the people’s Emperor had lead them to victory, peace and to bring dawn to an equal system, of equal life and value. The land was still in its progress of recovering, building and re-building, establishments and novelty still needed to be discussed with, and there was plenty work still to do. If another battle were to arrive, of any kind, the Emperor need be ready. As such, she’s never taken her crown nor cape off in the public eye, or anywhere outside her bedroom. It didn’t feel nearly as heavy anymore, but it would ache around her skull every too often. Still, she had hardly allowed herself much rest.

The Emperor’s head was crowded with her thoughts on plans, meetings, obligations, speeches and endless paperwork – but Edelgard, and her heart, were on their own.  
It wasn’t too much like her to ponder over another’s words for this long, if at all. Of course she cared deeply for her friends, for her people and those whom she considered close to her. She appreciated and enjoyed the company of those who showed her something other than pure formality of her status – chatting, laughing, sharing stories and experiences, occasionally solving some drama between them and others, reading, sharing a meal together and so on. She’d even indulge in others’ humor, even if much of her own would fall flat, she still put the time to connect and spend easygoing days with the people she’d grown close and trusting of over the years – her Black Eagles. As much as the bunch has grown and changed, their core personalities and quirks had seemingly stayed much the same, as she assumed had hers. It felt like family, a lot of times, but she wouldn’t let herself get carried on into those thoughts for long. 

What she hadn’t dealt with however, or known to, were words of confession – of love, toward her. She had experienced the occasional marriage proposal letter from a rich nobleman or general, all to merely make better connections for themselves in the Empire, which she ended up rejecting and throwing aside without any second thought. She doesn’t want anyone to take advantage of her status to fill their own selfish goals, and she has no plans to rule for long either, so it’s obvious these offers to her have been out of very self servicing and temporary gains for these men.  
It could have been along with that and her lack of interest when she was younger toward any romance, that she feels inadequate to understand love, for herself and possibly to another. She’s been focused on her training, studies, plans and goals for what feels like her entire life, and she’s kept up her image as the future and current Emperor as strong as she could. Any slip up and it could’ve very likely ended in their plans being exposed or ruined, so she kept her focus. 

In a way, Edelgard feels like no one truly knows her for herself, and not the Emperor. Of course she’s been more open after the years to her Black Eagles and former professor, learning and telling about eachother as they all grew closer – but something felt missing. Even with her dear friends, she felt a barrier of trust she couldn’t quite know who or when to pull down. She hasn’t felt much need to, and it’s not like any of them have ever asked or insisted on her doing such.  
Was that it? It feels like something not just anyone should see her as, so vulnerable and open to being hurt, as well as inflicting pain herself in return. The identity of her that isn’t wearing a crown, wielding weapons and shouting orders, smiling to the crowds and writing declarations – the part of her that’s just a woman, who likes to laugh, has a sweet tooth, finds ways to spend time with cats at the market, and sometimes really sleeping in during the day. Yes, both of those parts of her made her Edelgard, and both shared the same painful history, but still she had the feeling in her heart that no one’s truly known her, to love her.

To love, to feel something so passionate and powerful toward a person just for the way they are – can she even understand it? Can she even judge someone for feeling this way, then? Does she know how it feels, and would she want to? It made her head heavy.  
Edelgard had thought about her vassal’s words to her for a couple of weeks, passively between her duties and activities. She knows she hasn’t given him a proper answer yet, and she knows he deserves atleast that – but she has no idea what to say, to this day. She wasn’t lying back then when she said he has surprised her yet again, seemingly hundreds of thoughts fluttering her mind when he had, but it all resulted in her kindly excusing herself, to which he never has argued against nor commented on. It felt like things had continued as they’ve been, or would be if he had never said anything, and even though his presence, actions and formality hasn’t changed a bit, she feels some slight unease when near him. He could just be giving her the report of the day, a reminder for a meeting, or a simple nod as he resumes his work, and yet she’s not satisfied – her heart feeling an ache seeing his form take its leave, never discussing more than every day work and obligations.  
It’s adding to the frustration that she knows, that he knows, she’d want everything to resume as it would with their duties. She knows she shouldn’t expect him to drastically change his behavior over a confession that she had to pry out of him in the first place . . . or should she, if he’s genuine? Should his behavior have changed by now, waiting for an answer that may never arrive, after what could count for a rejection? Isn’t it to be expected for love to make you do the most drastic things and have it justified by it, by these feelings of pure passion? At the very least, shouldn’t he have tried to ask her for her answer by now, if he wants her to feel love?

Edelgard doesn’t know, and having been stuck on these endless questions for a good while, she understands she can’t figure it out on her own. That’s just another part of it, that this isn’t just something she might be inexperienced with, but that it counts for another person’s perspective and interpretation as well. This isn’t their usual plan of attack discussion, but even now, she knows she could use his input. 

Edelgard sighs deep, looking out into the distance, the purples and oranges as the horizon still shows that bright light of sun setting behind the mountains and fields.  
The garden is quiet and empty this evening, the breeze gently flying through the beautiful flowerbeds, bushes, trees and leaves. Some statues, decorations and fences adding to the atmosphere in the garden, or simply standing somewhere idly between the flora. It’s easy to tell this place is taken care of and visited often, but for now, Edelgard enjoys the lack of people around. 

The small table she sits at is also fairly fancy for its own good, fitting into the general style of the noble garden. Edelgard’s prepared some tea and smaller biscuits for herself – although there is another cup, and another chair the same as hers by the table on the opposite end. She’s waiting, idly tapping on the teacup’s plate and sliding a biscuit between her lips, hoping to calm her nerves or to atleast come to some revelation. Her eyes are still locked onto the sky – lost in her thoughts. 

‘It will be okay.’ She said to herself, not certain of it. ‘We will be okay either way.’ 

Edelgard realizes she’s been mostly focused on her relationship with Hubert in general, asking herself moreso if he knows himself what he’s getting himself into, if she’s even capable of being loved, if she knows anything about it – it’s not like she’s been taught, read or felt much of any interest toward it nor sought it out, it’s never occurred for her that it’d be relevant to her. She doesn’t understand what she herself even feels toward him – maybe that was also a reason she’s made him wait for an answer, for any response. She simply doesn’t understand what ‘love’ is supposed to be for certain.  
‘But anyone can feel love, whether they realize it or not.’ She said to herself in her head. ‘Anyone can be subjected to this very human emotion, even if they don’t know that’s what it is.’  
Maybe that’s something Hubert found out about himself. It’s not unlike of him to be one or even two steps ahead of her in most things. But she’d have to ask.

So she had written him a perhaps too formal letter to meet privately this evening. She mentioned it’s not anything work or duty related, and had hoped offering him a talk over tea, outside, would help her cause. Even then, she’s expecting him to be overly formal and emotionally disconnected as he usually is, it’s just how he is. Perhaps still it would be different considering the topic, he didn’t shy away from affectionate definition when he had confessed, adding to her surprise. Just when she thinks she has him figured out, he manages to do or say something unpredictable.

A soft smile crept its way to her lips as she averted her eyes to the empty teacups infront of her, the recently heated teapot nearby. She wasn’t going to drink until he arrived. If he did. Her smile disappeared.

‘He’s going to arrive and I’ll only have more questions prepared.’ She pouted her lip a bit. ‘It’s not fair, I have to tell him something directly after making him wait.’

Considering the fact she had to get him to specify his passionate feelings, he could’ve been waiting and pondering on this for much longer. Whether or not she can blame him for that, she feels uncertain as well. 

A few moments of near complete silence pass, a few songbirds chirping in the distance and the breeze rustling leaves, before Edelgard tilts her head, hearing footsteps nearby. She immediately sits up straight out of instinct, turning her head and giving her companion a welcoming smile.

“My apologies for arriving late, Your Majesty.” The man in dark looming clothing says, stopping near her at the side of the table, giving her the usual formal bow as both greeting and apology, lifting his head and torso back up, “I didn’t expect to be interrupted on my way here. I didn’t intend to keep you waiting.”

“It’s allright, Hubert.” She responded calmly, “I didn’t say the exact hour anyway.” 

The minutes she was alone had been a blessing as she had managed to collect her thoughts, even if they might’ve added to her restless questions. 

She motioned for him to sit, but as expected, he stayed standing and gently lifted the teapot to pour for her, then himself before seating.

“Who was it, if I may ask?” she spoke, not wanting to comment on his servant-like gesture, which again is for both of them to expect, but not what she wants at this time. Not that he would know. 

“A knight had asked me for the last mission’s report. Apparently he had not received one from his general earlier.” Hubert responded, “Nothing serious, I assure.” 

Edelgard nodded, carefully sliding her cup closer and lifting it – the small steam swaying in the breeze as she blew at it. She wasn’t the type to overanalyze casual conversation, but a small twist formed in her stomach, telling her she was hesitating on the real topic. She was about to part her lips to say something – 

“Thank you for having me, Lady Edelgard.” Her vassal spoke, her eyes darting to his face, catching him having a faint smile as he brought his own cup closer but not lifting it yet.  
She wanted to believe that rare smile, but knew it might’ve been out of formality yet again.

And that’s the summary of the problem she’s faced – his position that contrasts hers, his devotion to their goal and the Flame Emperor, this formality and servitude that she’d seen him do for as long as she can remember. How does one call it love? He’s rejected the idea near aggressively years ago when questioned, how is it different now?  
She can’t just keep spiraling in her head, she knows, she needs to start talking and asking.

It took her a moment before she could respond, forcing a smile of formality in return.

“Of course.” She said, moving her eyes back to the warm drink in her hands. “I’m glad we have the time for this.” 

Hubert looked around for a while, sighing as he relaxed, breathing in the fresh air of the garden, enjoying his view of the lovely calm sunset. He’s not the type to often admit, but he does take appreciation to times and sceneries like these. He’s usually just too busy to properly focus on it – but the warless new era has given him time to indulge in the peace, even if his workload hasn’t decreased by much, merely changed in focus from assassinations and field strategies to paperwork and the occasional mission assistance or overview. They’ve got more work ahead of them, but for now it’s best to let themselves breathe. 

That would be, if he didn’t have another blunder of concerns in his head for the past few weeks specifically.  
Hubert didn’t plan nor prepare to confess his feelings, but he wanted to prove himself of his loyalty and true self – especially when bombarded with accusations of his schemes and hiding. He didn’t want Edelgard to have a poor perception of him regardless, and her worries for his secrets and doings behind the curtains seemed to have struck a nerve for both of them. If he were to remain by her side, he knew to be much more honest and open about himself and his actions, to make sure there’s still mutual trust and respect between eachother. He wouldn’t want to tarnish it, even with the war done, and even when Edelgard steps down as a leader. 

Alas, a confession of his true feelings might’ve been overwhelming, but it did help his cause and reasoning. Atleast, so he had hoped for.  
He had resumed his focus on work and duties ever since that day he was told to wait – not taking it to heart, nor knowing to do so. The man had been called coldblooded and detached his entire life, he must’ve started to believe so by now as well, it wouldn’t make sense for him to put aside his position and obligations merely because of emotion. It doesn’t justify it for him, nor does he see the benefits of doing it. 

Hubert has vowed himself to serve and aid Edelgard, he’s come to terms with many things over his life, and he’s not to argue with himself over fuzzy feelings of all things.  
He’s selling himself short, he knows this isn’t a crush or a passing, fleeting moment, he’s figured his feelings out before he confessed, but he’s been troubled if it’s rationalized. Whether or not Edelgard returns any or a response at all, he’ll stay by her side until she deems him unworthy or sees himself incapable of providing for her and her cause. He’s come to see himself as incredibly expendable for someone who acknowledges his own powerful skills and cunning – but if the day were to come he can’t see himself beneficial to her, he’d make his leave. He figures she has no use for him otherwise.  
Thoughts of him having crossed a line, that made Edelgard herself and as the Emperor uncomfortable and unable to stay on her track, gave Hubert guilt along with his conflicting values of self worth. Did he even deserve to have these feelings for her, let alone confess them? Should he have lied to whom he has his heart for back during that day, or would’ve she seen right through him? If she would’ve, he would’ve lost her trust almost entirely, surely. He sees her as Edelgard first and foremost, but just as she knows, he can’t just separate her position as the Emperor from her completely, not till she steps down. 

It would only be fair, in his eyes, to have Edelgard ask these things herself, if she cares to humor his situation, if she finds any meaning in this. 

It felt like hours had past in his mind, when it had only been a few moments of silence. 

Hubert observed her face, still looking down at her cup, not being able to make out what she could be thinking about or what emotion she’s portraying. He figures she’s waiting for him to speak, to ease the air or to lead the conversation, either way, if she wanted to be alone in silence, she wouldn’t have asked him to join.

“May I ask what the occasion is to invite me, Lady Edelgard?” he asked in his usual tone. “Not that I don’t mind spending time with you over tea this evening. I’ve been used to you asking directly though, not sending a letter per say.”

‘I wish you’d drop the formalities when we’re alone.’ Edelgard thought to herself, trying not to frown at his insistence on it. In front of others and in public, of course, but this is as private as she can see either of them getting, and he’s still doing it.

Before she could ponder a moment longer, she looked up from her tea, feeling a subtle tension in her chest when confronting the situation at hand finally. Nowhere to run or hide behind, she needs to face this head on, like she’s used to when wielding an axe that can cut bodies in half. 

“I . . .” she started, hating the hesitation in her own voice, swallowing her pride. “I had some questions for you, but once you give me the truth, I believe I’m ready to give you a response. You deserve that much.” 

Hubert’s lips parted in surprise, but he hid his vulnerability well. He wouldn’t show weakness for any reason, he prefers facing the challenge, keeping his uncovered eye at hers – serious, but still at ease, atleast on the surface. 

He doesn’t quite understand what she means by the truth – if she’s already sure of her response like he assumed she’s made it clear, none for weeks, what’s there for her to know? He had taken her lack of change in form, behavior, speech and such, as her way of wanting to move on and maybe even pretend the conversation never happened. He won’t ever show it, it did sting, but he’s strongwilled and respectful enough to keep to his duties and never bother her again. 

To say both were complete fools to the other’s perspectives despite knowing eachother for as long as they knew themselves, is an understatement. 

“Of course,” he responded with a subtle nod, shifting his hands down to his legs, sitting up straight, his face reading his focus, “I promise to answer truthfully, to whatever you may ask, Your Majesty.”

This time, Edelgard’s brow actually twitched. She put her cup down, almost a bit too fast, her frustration leaking out already. His damn formality.

“I would hope so, Hubert.” Her tone dry, before she cleared her throat and relaxed her shoulders again. 

He didn’t budge an inch. Waiting, yet again.

“So,” she started, her violet eyes focusing on his, “I’ve had time to think, about your confession that day.” She wanted to add an apology, but didn’t want his focus to shift to excuse her.

“I’m not entirely convinced you understand, Hubert.” She continued and noticed his instant frown, but wasn’t interrupted, “How can you love the Emperor, and as a servant?” 

Her words must’ve hit him like some arrow, because he had shut his eyes and sighed sharply, clearly holding back his frustration with her. She suddenly didn’t feel so confident in her blunt questioning, but she stood her ground. 

“If I may remind you once more,” he started, his voice low at first before shifting to his regular tone, “That my devotion has been for Edelgard, not the Emperor. The Emperor is a part of your exterior, what the people will see as you cut through into the bright future – but it is not where my devotion and loyalty lies in.”

Edelgard felt tense still, her question not directly answered. She waited for him to continue as he paused to take a sip of his tea.

“To put it in perhaps more clear definition – anyone could be an Emperor, as title and identity. As well as you fit into the role, it is not the reason for my feelings to you, affectionate or not.” He finished, keeping his glance at her - and yet, she pushes the question further.

“Affectionate?” she echoed the word. 

He’s not expecting anything particular from her as responses, especially in the topic which they’re both fairly inexperienced in. But he’s not stirred. This isn’t her way of finding out his feelings, he knows she’s trying to prod the direct and blunt statements out he’s rare to say.

“Yes, the one my devotion has always been toward,” he responds, realizing the bump in his throat, swallowing quickly before continuing at a moment’s hesitation. “And whom my heart has grown to love, has been you, Edelgard, not the Emperor.” 

He finished with a soft smile again, but nothing intimidating. It’s his way of feeling confident and true. To add to his little victory, Edelgard’s face had turned a soft red hue and her gaze darted around for a few moments before she shut them close and sighed again.  
As he wasn’t to expect anything specific, she wasn’t sure what to predict as answers either. She felt light in her chest – relief? She knows she’d be a hypocrite to deny her own true feelings as she’s prying for Hubert’s again. 

It took a few more seconds of silence for Edelgard to process the answer, part of her fuming that this man had managed to make her flush with a smile on his smug face. Another part felt at bliss for this.

“V-Very well, then.” She said, choosing to ignore her stutter. She sat up straight again, taking a few sips from her own tea, collecting herself for the next question. He waited, finishing his cup, both of them setting them down on the little plates.

“Hubert,” she started, not looking at him this time, her face softer, almost sad or confused in expression. Her hands moved to her legs, folded, but she kept tugging at her finger, “. . . How do you know you love me? It’s quite the feeling, isn’t it?” she asked, loud enough for him to hear, but she was showing her subtle fear. Not that he hasn’t seen more of it before, but to hear those words from her lips along with it was certainly new.

The man knew he couldn’t keep his proper, vassal formality anymore, he could be humble at best – but he wasn’t to run away, the thought didn’t even occur to him.  
He figured she doesn’t want eye contact, and didn’t blame her, averting his own gaze to the horizon again, smiling more noticeably this time. Letting out a calm exhale.

“It is.” He stated, having accepted it for a longer while. 

“Some months ago, I had a talk with Dorothea.” He started, the topic and mention of their dear friend and long time companion coming as a bit of a surprise to Edelgard – looking at his face from the corner, so he wouldn’t notice.

“We were discussing stories, since both of us seem fond of books, albeit completely different in their themes and topic,” he continued, admiring the view along the field. “And we exchanged recommendations, she had lend me one of her favorites she hoped would be to my liking. I admit I hesitated, since the summary had managed me to give me the impression it was nothing more but a bloated, drama-filled fairytale of mumbling novelty couples and their snobbery, but I made time to read it, atleast to show my appreciation for the gesture.”

Edelgard wasn’t sure where he would be going with this. He sounds just as unenthusiastic about Dorothea’s views on romance and passion as he had years ago when Edelgard would overhear their chats. Still, she didn’t interrupt.

“The story was about a tortured man, almost a beast, turned cold and unfeeling by the world he was in. He was a knight, focused on his servitude to the King. He was accompanied by a fairly naive and chatty woman, who had been unbothered by concerns of the world as war blazed throughout their kingdom. Over time, both had grown fond of eachother, contrasting eachother through their adventures and battles, learning more about themselves as well as the world.”

He sighed again with a smile. She could assume he had enjoyed the story moreso as he kept reading, even if the premise was cheesy. 

“Not to spoil, but the final fights against their kingdom had resulted in both nearly losing eachother. The woman had leapt out of her way to protect him from a fatal strike from a winged monster, showing how he’d throw her life on the line for him. To protect him, like he never thought she’d care to. The man had become softer and fond of her presence, musing over it, until both had accepted their feelings in their kingdom’s victory.” 

Hubert finished his quick summary, turning his look back to Edelgard, who had shifted herself toward him again. She had realized how much she enjoyed him smiling and talking over something so seemingly trivial to him with such surprising liking.

“I suppose, that story and the experience of it,” he stated, noticing his own hesitation, “It made me ponder and realize on my own. How I feel toward others, and toward you specifically, since you hold most importance to me.”

She parted her lips a bit, not sure of how to respond yet. Hubert knew again to answer more bluntly – a retelling of a fairytale story wouldn’t suffice at all.  
“I had realized as well, once you step down and there wouldn’t be any noble system or formal reason for me to be around, I still wanted to.” He stated, “I want to. I figured out why.”  
She swallowed, clutching on her finger under the table.

“Why?” she asked, even if the thought of him leaving her side honestly worried her. 

She hadn’t thought of the possibility of him simply not being in her life anymore – both of them having been focused on their war plans and efforts to ever bring it to discussion.  
The more she listened to him, the more she found out about herself, her own feelings. It made her heart beat faster than she’d prefer, and she was wondering if his was too.  
And it was, as well as he seemed to hide it. The action of him confessing to her more specifically, more delicately, like the lovefool characters and people he was used to detesting, admittedly made his body react in such ways.

A slightly stronger breeze swept by them, waving through both of them, Edelgard’s longer strips of hair following as Hubert’s fringe exposed his other eye for a second.

“Edelgard,” he started, the lack of formality making her bite her tongue in her cheeks, “You’re an incredibly strong, intelligent and beautiful woman. You don’t need me to tell you that, but it is true.”

‘Oh, but I do.’ She let the fussy thought run through her mind.

“You’ve been through a hellish lot, and you’ve always held your head up high throughout.” He continued. “You’ve still shown to me your weaknesses, your passions and soft spots. You can be as delicate as you can be powerful – no Emperor title necessary.”

Edelgard felt her eyes and cheeks twitch a bit – was she on the edge of crying, or were her cheeks simply that flustered, she couldn’t tell. 

“You’ve entrusted me, from delivering you reports and tea, to carrying out commands and advise you on most critical courses to take when advancing into enemy territory. You have let me learn and given freedom to my admittedly brutal schemes behind the scenes – I don’t know where I’d be without having been by your side for as long as I can recall. And I don’t want to know.”

Edelgard’s hand had unknowingly moved to clutch and tug at her dress – she’s been used to praise and descriptions of her achievement or affect on others, but it’s all coming from the person closest to her. It certainly feels different, feels a whole lot to her.  
Even though Hubert had hoped his heart would’ve calmed down by now, his unease had grown instead, still doing his best to hold it from showing. 

‘If this is the last time I’ll ever be able to tell her, might as well say it.’ He thought to himself. ‘If truth is what she needs, I better deliver.’ 

Her eyes had been wide and stuck on his, analyzing him like a starved bird’s caught onto its prey. And he wasn’t to do anything but to offer himself, as earlier he wasn’t intimidated by his own death by her hand. He never has been, really.

“Your presence has been exhilarating as well as it has been peaceful to me. It rests my mind as it excites me, and as I stated, I can’t seem to want or see it to cease.” He kept adding, to her relief. “My devotion may have started out on professional terms only, but I’ve learned that even I can be a frail man and have found myself submerged in love’s waters, before I even realized I had been there for a while.”

‘You’re not frail . . .’ she wanted to say, but words failed her, something tight in her throat preventing her from speaking. She had surrendered to her near-teary eyes and reddened face. 

Hubert had caught this expression, even noticing her dress’s wrinkling from the side without having to tilt his head. He couldn’t know what to foresee – she could be furious at him for all he’s experienced with people. Still, he’ll press on till he’s had his final word or his throat slit. 

“The way your eyes shine at both dawn and evenings as these, the echoing bells of your laughter, your smiles and the way you wrinkle your nose as you have been for quite a bit right now as well, even these fill my heart with warmth, I must admit.” He chuckled softly, seeing Edelgard attempt to cover her nose and mouth with her free hand now that she’s made aware of her habits.

“I know I want to see it for the rest of my life, if it’d be possible.” Hubert came to his end, accepting whatever response or reaction he’s been judged to receive. “I love you, Edelgard. It is love, I’m sure of it.”

Edelgard was speechless, even when she had thousands of words flying in her head she wanted to express in a comprehensive way. She wanted to show him her gratitude, her own affection, he had somehow managed to put all her worries about more than just their relationship throughout the years at ease – and yet, almost nothing came out her throat. 

Hubert was tense, but still smiling genuinely, seeing her gaze dart around without forcing anything, letting her take her time on whatever she was deciding on. 

After some moments passing by again, the sun had nearly entirely set down, the sky revealing stars on the dark skies. The breeze still passed gently, a few songbirds still chirped from a distance, adding to the calm but incredibly emotional scenery.  
The woman in red felt the tears she’s been trying to hold back for a while now finally forming, still trying to fighting them back, her cheeks feeling incredibly soft somehow. Her hand had clutched strong at the dress’s fabric, her arm shaking against her will.  
She finally mustered up something to say, her eyes facing down, attempting to calm her face before she spoke.

“Stand up,” she ordered, her tone soft, not an Emperor’s command. “Please.”

Hubert nodded and did so, as she followed, walking a few steps closer to him, both of their arms by their side – the air felt thick to Hubert, not being able to distinguish what Edelgard’s trying to do, so he stayed put. His smile had faded, replaced with a hint of worry and confusion, but nothing overly obvious. Whatever may come, a slap to the face, a kick to the stomach, a shouting, he breathed in his chest to be prepared for any or a combination. 

“You . . .” she said, head down, voice quivering. “You stupid man.” 

Hubert could barely register what she had said before she pushed herself into his chest, arms folding up against him, tugging at the fabric, face buried inbetween. She sobbed quietly, tears running down her cheeks and ruining the cloth as she rubbed her cheeks against it. 

He was caught offguard, a rarity, and yet he acknowledged it. The book nor Dorothea’s endless blabbering could’ve prepared him to deal with this kind of reaction. 

‘Does she want me to leave?’ he wondered, starting to assume maybe she didn’t have the energy to yell at him or even kick him. What a stupid man indeed.

Hubert subtly tried to step back, but Edelgard gripped harder at him, shooting her head up to face him – eyes as deep violet as he’s ever seen them, filled with passion, her furrowed eyebrows and gritted teeth giving her an expression he’s rarely seen up close. And never directed at him.

“Don’t you dare leave.” She nearly growled, obviously frustrated at his lack of appropriate behavior he didn’t think to do. Her face quickly softened, and now she just looked desperate with her gleaming teary eyes. “Please, don’t leave.”

He knew he shouldn’t now, and wouldn’t. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, gently holding her in his embrace, similar to how he would when comforting her from a nightmare when they were younger. She still seemed unsatisfied.

“Say it again.” She spoke, quietly through her sobs, her eyes piercing into his. “If you truly mean it, say it again.” It sounded like a beg, but her demand came strong to him.  
The man gave her another smile, still genuine and soft. His arms holding her a bit tighter. 

“I love you, Edelgard.” He spoke, quietly as well, but not a hint of uncertainty or hesitation. His tone was gentle, admiring. “I truly love you, and have for a while. I believe I always will.” 

He knew she didn’t directly ask for more than the repetition, but her pretty face seemed to react well to it. Her eyes, as powerful as they were, got softer as he added.  
Hubert felt something in his chest telling him to help her with the tears her hands were too busy to attend to, still gripping onto his chest’s cloth for dear life. He carefully reached his right hand up, sliding the backs of his fingers gently over her cheeks, resting one into his palm.

Something in her in return made her shiver and nuzzle against his gloved hand, shutting her eyes and sighing.

Both of them felt how warm and light they were, holding eachother and standing in this quiet garden, at the late evening under the stars.

Edelgard was at ease, but her heart didn’t want to stop rushing anytime soon. She freed one of her hands from his chest, shifting it to his at her face, gently pulling it down to hold it, lacing her fingers with his, squeezing tight. He didn’t protest a bit.  
She smiled at him, looking up and letting out a long exhale. 

“I’m ready to give you my response now, Hubert.” She spoke, her expression suddenly showing a hint of mischief. He pushed his chest out again, as her other hand still rested on it, feeling his heartbeat thump. 

He gave her a subtle nod, his smile having faded a little, she supposed out of possible anxiety she was sensing from his heart. She couldn’t help but to smile herself more, having him cornered like this, he looked adorable.

“Lean in a bit.” she gave another soft command.  
There wasn’t any other more fitting time for her than now to be painfully aware how tall he was in comparison to her.  
He did as told, blinking a few times.

Edelgard let out a faint chuckle before leaning herself upward – closing the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. Admittedly, she’s never kissed a person before, but it felt more than right to do. Her soft lips tenderly pushing against his, overwhelming her with the sensation, the shiver up her spine stronger than she’s ever felt out of battle. She submitted to it.  
His breath stopped for a bit, the feeling of her lips at his, the hint of the sweet tea, her warm breath against his cheek, her hand squeezing his even tighter – along with the rest of the situation and what led to it, rendering him frozen entirely, aside from his subtle push in return from his bottom lip. 

Before he could even figure out what to say, she pulled back enough to speak. 

“I love you, too.” the words came out so naturally, yet still left a great impact. “I believe I have for a while as well, and always will.” The corners of her mouth formed a wide smile, tears falling down her cheeks again. 

He didn’t need to waste his time on the right words – for all he can conclude, he’s said all he’s had to. For this moment, he had to show his affection through action.  
Hubert pulled her in, his arm sliding up to her back, embracing her more affectionately as he leaned closer – he kissed her again, parting her lips and pushing further than she had, showing his passion more firmly. Smiling as he was rewarded with a faint moan from her in response, her cheeks turning deeper shade of red than before, eyes closed shut as they both took eachother in, remembering this moment for the rest of their lives.

Edelgard’s tongue had shyly poked against his, and he returned it by sliding his against it, deepening the kiss. She huffed, feeling her knees nearly give in – taking it as incentive, sliding her hand on her chest to his neck, rubbing her fingers and palm against it, proudly smiling against the kiss as she felt him shiver in response.  
He didn’t figure her competitive and daring nature would transfer over to her expressions of affection, but he wouldn’t have known to. He was nearly entirely lost in this moment anyway, but the thought of her doing this and more fueled his heart. 

After a while, the two parted, resting their foreheads together, gathering their breaths, even if their hearts kept beating. Edelgard didn’t say it, but she slid her hand back down to his chest to feel it again – feel his life and passion in this way. 

“Can I request something?” he broke the silence eventually, her eyes opening, curiously looking up at his, noting his smile she knew she can certainly grow used to. 

She gave him a nod, and he parted his hand from hers. 

“May I remove your glove?” he asked as he took off his, placing it aside on the table. 

As much as she felt the formality in the gesture, she believed moreso it was a more intimate one in this context. She nodded again.  
Hubert carefully removed it, leaving the rest of her arm garments on – but the exposed hand already showed her past and vulnerability, a faint scar running down the top of her palm from between her index and middle fingers. 

Not that his weren’t shown – the dark magic he had practiced and overused over the years leaving a clear, dark purple fade across his fingers, palm and as well up his covered forearm.  
They were both tainted by their past, it was clear. It may have affected to define them as people, but both knew they were more than that. Still, it showed something with deeper meaning to have their duty-filled gloves off. No one else had seen their scars and past as clearly as them. 

He took her hand, lifting it up to his face as he leaned into it – placing gentle kisses at the backs of her fingers. Her heart fluttering, seeing and feeling him like this – she was sure to her soul by now that this man wasn’t cold and terrifying like others have made him to be, as he might’ve made himself be. He’s incredibly warm, like a blazing fire, and she’s yet to see the full extent of it.  
His cheeks contrasted hers, her eyes fascinated by rare tint of red they showed her. 

Hubert moved their hands further down, shifting to lace together again, giving her a strong squeeze. 

“Thank you,” he said, Edelgard noticing him hold his breath for a moment, before exhaling, a smile on his face, his uncovered viridescent eye having a little shine to it as he admires her. He’s happy, she can tell. “For choosing me, for loving me.” 

Edelgard couldn’t help but to chuckle again, squeezing his hand back, skin to skin.

“I wouldn’t have anyone else.” 

She rested her head against his chest, keep a hold on his hand still, sighing in blissful peace. His hand on her back stroking her in their embrace – the breeze coming in again to brush against their standing figures. 

It was silent, lovingly calm and warm as they held eachother, eyes closed and simply breathing. These moments they could have for themselves in tranquility, pushing them to such confessions and affections. 

Edelgard didn’t want her feelings to have come to her too late – on the countless battle fields, where she might’ve breathed her last, or seen him do such. She could barely stomach the near fatal blows and scarring fights those grounds they had gone through. It made her heart tinge with fear for a moment, imagining if something had gone wrong, and anything could’ve – she thinks she’s fortunate to have him standing here now, his heart beating strong against her resting cheek. He must feel the same, since both prevented the other from acting overly reckless out there. But, what if – 

She squeezed her eyes shut, and held him tighter. Hubert felt her, as if sensing she was thinking of something bad. He would, since he’s seen and comforted her for years over her nightmares and distress. 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, concern in his voice, but still hoping to come off as assuring to her, as usual.

She smiled, leaning back to look up at him again, shaking her head. 

“Not at all.” She answered, he nodded with a relieved smile back.

Edelgard pouted her bottom lip a little, feeling the playful mischief again.

“Although, I was hoping for more kisses.” She feigned sorrow, holding her head to the side.

Hubert chuckled at her obvious display, but humors it. 

“Apologies, my dear.” He leaned in again.

Her heart fluttered at the new nickname he had smugly added, accepting his kiss still, pushing forward into him with her lips and tongue – cursing at him in her head for surprising her yet again. 

Their lovely serenity was interrupted by a sudden crack of a twig breaking in the distance of the garden, but not too far to be discarded. Someone had overheard or –seen. Both darted their heads and shocked eyes at the sound. 

Once their vision adjusted, Edelgard let out a long sigh and slumped her shoulders.

“Dorothea . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter! 
> 
> I don't have a schedule for when I'll be updating, but there will be multiple chapters to continue.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
